


BTS - Most likely to love you having a clit piercing (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [66]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Piercing, Sex, Sexy, clit piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Check out our tumblr: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist-links-to-ao3





	BTS - Most likely to love you having a clit piercing (Most to Least)

1\. Suga

 

We feel that Yoongi would find a clit piercing the most sexy and would be the least phased by it during foreplay and sex. He would not be afraid to get stuck in when fingering you and giving you oral and would never judge or treat you differently because of it, recognising it was a personal choice. He would first notice it while fingering you, rubbing it a few times and frowning slightly at the change in feel; wondering what it was. He would glance down, spreading your pussy, to see it, but would not comment. When things become more heated, he would use his tongue and lips to flick and capture it. He would be a little more gentle than he would otherwise, but can read your body language well enough to avoid hurting you.

 

2\. V

 

Taehyung would also find a clit piercing incredibly sexy and would be naturally curious as to how it affected the sensation ‘down there.’ He would ask you “Is it more sensitive?” Thinking how he might be able to use it to his advantage during sex to make the experience more intense. He would not be overly shocked by it. (We feel that the types of girls he is drawn to are often a little more quirky/alternative and more likely to have this type of piercing).

 

3\. RM

 

Namjoon would be a little shocked at first to discover your piercing but would be turned on by it. He would avoid touching it directly at first, instead commenting “this is sexy…”. As things get more heated, however, he would stroke you gently and take your cue as to how much pressure he could place on it. 

 

4\. J-Hope

 

Hoseok would likewise be a little surprised at first, when he feels your clit.

“What is this?” He would ask, genuinely curious, stroking it a few times. 

“It’s a piercing…” You would explain, a little nervously. 

“Oogh…a piercing…wow!” He would be unable to stop himself from looking at it more closely and touching it experimentally. 

 

5\. Jimin

 

Jimin would be naturally more gentle with your piercing but would find it very aesthetically appealing. “I like this…” He would smile as he brushed it between his fingers. The thoughts of your piercing would cross his mind often when he was alone and feeling horny. He would love teasing it with his tongue when giving you oral but would never become too rough.

 

6\. Jin

 

Although Jin would be quite shocked at first by your piercing, he would not judge you for it. He would, however, be curious about it. “How long have you had this?” He would ask. We feel that Jin would never contemplate his girlfriend having a clit piercing and it would therefore come as a big surprise. He would be nervous to touch it at first, but would use your guidance to find out what felt good. 

 

7\. Jungkook

 

We feel that, of all the members, Jungkook would feel the most intimidated by a clit piercing and would feel very nervous about touching it. He would also be alarmed to find out his girlfriend had one, as it would not be something he had come across before (except possibly in porn). He may have some inaccurate prejudices about the types of girls who have such piercings as a result and would try to ignore it; avoiding it when you were intimate.

“Rub my clit..” You would ask and he would do so very gently. Once you guided his hands and pressed down more firmly, he would understand it was okay to do so, however, and would feel less anxious about hurting you. He would also realise that you having that piercing does not reflect on you at all as a person and would come to think of it as a special and sexy detail about you.


End file.
